1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/transferring program, a recording/transferring apparatus, and a recording/transferring method, which can be suitably used when recording a content and transferring the recorded content, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording/transferring apparatus for recording and transferring a content, there is already a recording/reproducing apparatus that records audio data on a hard disk drive and reproduces the recorded audio data. This recording/reproducing apparatus is capable of reading audio data as a content from a compact disc (CD) and recording the read audio data on the hard disk drive (this process is also referred to as “ripping”) and, thereafter, reproducing the ripped audio data or transferring the ripped audio data to an external portable player connected thereto.
When a user desires the recording/reproducing apparatus to perform a process of ripping the audio data and transferring the ripped audio data to the portable player, the user first performs on the recording/reproducing apparatus an operation of issuing an instruction to rip the audio data (hereinafter, this operation will also be referred to as a “ripping operation”). As a result, the recording/reproducing apparatus starts ripping the audio data. Then, after recognizing that the ripping of the audio data has been completed in the recording/reproducing apparatus, the user next performs on the recording/reproducing apparatus an operation of issuing an instruction to transfer the ripped audio data to the portable player (hereinafter, this operation will also be referred to as a “transferring operation”). As a result, the recording/reproducing apparatus transfers the ripped audio data to the external portable player connected thereto.
Many users rip the audio data using the recording/reproducing apparatus in order to listen to music with the portable player. Accordingly, there has been recently proposed a method of, upon completion of the ripping of the audio data, automatically transferring the ripped audio data to the portable player, thereby eliminating the need for the user to perform the transferring operation. According to this method, since the transferring operation is omitted and thus the user operation is made simpler, a process between the ripping of the audio data and the transfer thereof is achieved more quickly (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-202086, for example).